my_little_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetie Belle's Tips!
Hiya! I'm Sweetie Belle, one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who are in a quest to find their Cutie Marks! Anyways, I'm here to create my Tips! Of Making an OC, or RP Tips, etc etc. All will be posted in this page. I'll always post there is an update when there is an update. And Hopefully, everything that's written here will be written By Sweetie Belle (or will be added by other players, but after taking permission to). Who knows? Maybe I will get a Cutie Mark in editing! Or.. Helping! Or.. Making tips! Or.. Same thing! If you want to RP with me you must.. ! Ok, first off, you need to know the.. ”'Sweetie Belle's RP Guidelines'“. So you'd know why I'd ignore your RP Requests sometimes. ^^ * If Sweetie Belle's in a public place, and you Want to RP with her, filly or adult, please have a reason. After all, she's counted as a normal filly from Ponyville and not a big thing for you to talk to, isn't she? * if you type 'u' instead of you, or 'r' instead of 'are' but have a reason to talk to her, your RP request is denied. '''Sorry to be like this, but this is how it goes with me. I dislike people who are THAT lazy to type 'you' and 'are'. * '''Blank Flanks.. '''Are sometimes a problem to the CMCs. ok, we're sorry to be like this, but if you ask to be a member of the CMCs, we'll just ignore you. Or answer with "sorry, we don't need members for now." * this is a bad habit, but I don't like answering OOCs. I like to keep my TL a clear one focusing on RPing, so I may not answer your OOC. Except if it's extremely important. Ok. This is what the player could think of till now. These Guidelines will be updated. Sweetie Belle's '''RP Tips! * don't try to include yourself at every scene of the Manes's. And start saying 'ugh. They're not including me anymore.' Seriously though, even I can't include myself at every scene they make. Did you.. See, the Manes hanging out with more than them in the episodes? They are BFFS, just like the CMCs! So calm down. Also, that goes with the Canon Characters too. * don't do a silly, unreasonable scene to just participate with the Manes/Canon Characters. Don't try to appear in the Everfree Forest if they are there, this'll just be silly.. Seriously. Hold your horses. * try to do a good scene, the manes/Show Characters would like To participate in! Ex/ (Roseluck): "*Roseluck is watering her blooming flowers, and suddenly spots @mlm_Sweetie trotting by.* *waves with a smile.*" and here, I'll be SO happy to answer her RP! Sometimes just RPing as a normal BG-Pony and doing a small scene is the right thing to do! * use (()) when OOCing, (( Example )), they are normally just for AFK notices. and don't OOC much on the TL. If important, move it to DMs. So you could not break someone's scene for example. * have fun. It's just an RP. Grammar and Punctuation * this is a popular one.. Listen. 'your' means.. Your! For EX/ 'Your Pencil.' You're means you are, for EX/ "you're smart!" And yea! I just wanted to point this out. * i saw a lot of people using "we'll" instead of "well." We'll means we will. Well means well! For EX/ well done! * I don't know about the 'of coarse' one.. maybe it's right? I'm not sure, but I guess 'of course' is the righter one. * "too" means.. Um, Too! FOR EX/ "Me too!" It's not "to." To means.. To! EX/ please get it TO me. Before you get done with this part, and you use these ones that I pointed out they're wrong, don't take it as an offence, i'm just trying to help. Thankee! * when you're starting a sentence, use capital letter. For EX: Rarity: *Rarity cuts a piece of the fabric, and levitates it onto the mannequin with her bright magic.* The girls will /love/ it! * try to use " ! " when shouting, " , " between the words, " . " at the end of the sentence. And also, "" when you're naming for EX.. A name for a book! Something like this: "Starswirl The Bearded's Magic Tips." * please try to say 'you' instead of 'u'. I see that a lot. And honestly don't like it. * when you're saying someone's name, or city for example, use capital letters. Like "Rarity", "Equestria", etc. Tips of Making An OC Firt off, if you want to make an OC, the first thing you need to think of is a Cutie Mark. The Cutie Mark will tell you the rest. Your OC's name, your OC's colors, and Storyline so you could start RPing. So.. Let's start the Tips! * make your Cutie Mark something simple, like singing, cooking, etc. * make your OC's colors something close to your Cutie Mark's colors. * create your OC's name from the Cutie Mark/OC's colors. For example, Pinkie Pie for colors! Rainbow Dash for cutie mark. Not much to say here! This is what you need! Or the tips I could thing of until now! Have fun! Art Offers We have some few artists around the group that could help you with your OC. MY Art Offers Well, I'm one of them. I'd like to help you make an OC! (I make them for My Little Magic-Members ONLY''). 'You just need to shoot me a DM! But I'm just a beginner though! So I could show you my Art-Pieces in DMs! I honestly am a lazy person. So you should know that I may take along time, or sometimes just a small one. What my Laziness-meter says to me! ''' Art Requests: Closed for now, Sorry! Thank you for reading, everypony! I hope all of this helped you! These RP Tips won't just help you in mlm. It will help you in any other RP-groups, hopefully! I hope you'll have fun, and will like what you see in mlm! ''' ''' -'Sweetie Belle' Category:RP Category:RP tips Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders